


Words are too complicated and love needs no words

by ariaelwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen/pseuds/ariaelwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the other Elf/Man relationship that resulted in marriage but not so happy an end. </p>
<p>"Luckily love needs no words. It was lucky that they didn't always need words to understand each other. If they had they might never have fallen in love." </p>
<p>Imrazor/Mithrellas. (Drabblish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are too complicated and love needs no words

Luckily love needs no words.

It was lucky that they didn't always need words to understand each other.

If they had they might never have fallen in love. She didn't know the Common Speech and he didn't know the Silvan tongue, luckily both knew enough Sindarin to get by.

Misunderstandings run rampant in action and deed when you don't know what the other means.

Problems arise from culture and through kin when you can hardly understand each other’s worlds.

The sea churns and the leaves rustle. Heaven and earth. Wind and fire.

One longs for oceans deep and blue.

One longs for forests light and tall.

Opposites attract.

It is lucky then, that love needs no words.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lord of the Ring’s and all other associated materials remain the property of the Tolkien estate, this story is not for profit and is made purely for entertainment.  
> Written as part of the Silmarillion Writer’s Guild Back to Middle-earth bingo challenge a long time ago…. Unfortunately I now can’t remember what parts of the board since it was so long ago.  
> Constructive criticism is always gratefully received and Happy New Year!


End file.
